The present disclosure relates to a transmitting device, a receiving device, a transmitting method, a receiving method, and a program.
In the related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-141461, for example, describes technology envisioned to eliminate the necessity to teach the encryption scheme and shared key every time an encrypted mail message is transmitted or received, and provide an encrypted communication system able to resolve problems such as increases in communication traffic. With the technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-141461, a given encryption capability query email is transmitted from one communication client device F1, and when the query email is received at another communication client device F2, encryption capability information such as an encryption scheme and public key prepared in advance is transmitted as an email reply.